


Corruption

by Hannah_bun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm not sure if the warnings totally fit, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, it's just really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_bun/pseuds/Hannah_bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby shatters and Sapphire is left alone, in complete distress. She's on her own again after centuries being Garnet. She slowly spins down in depression, needing to feel whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepbeachcityqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/gifts).



> An answer to the angsty Rupphire fic T wrote for me.

They unfused. It took her a couple of bleary seconds to understand where she was. She pushed herself off of the ground and the unmistakeable sound of a gem crackling hit her like a punch.  
“Ruby!” The scream left her throat without her even noticing. She had already crossed the distance between her and the source of the sound. Opal said something and started fighting with the corrupted gem, but she couldn’t focus on anything else.  
There, in front of her was the red glittering dust of Ruby’s gem. She tried her best to pick up the dust in her shaky hands. Her insides felt like they were being twisted around. Her gem glowed gently under Ruby’s dust and a single, big tear dropped down on the dust.  
She didn’t have time to mourn though, as Opal landed beside her, sending a sky of dust everywhere.  
“Fuse with me,” she said, her voice small but firm. She looked at Opal and stood up as high as she could.  
“Sapphire…” Opal said, her voice husky. “You don’t need to do this. It’s okay. I… I’m so sorry, but you can just… leave.”  
“If I just leave she died for nothing, fuse with me.” She let Ruby’s dust slide out of her hands and started swinging around herself slowly and hypnotically. She had almost forgotten how it felt to fuse with anyone. Only used to wrapping her arms around Ruby and suddenly being one.  
She shook the thought off. Now was not the time to mourn. The corrupted gem was hurrying towards them, a hundred arms and a big monstrous mouth. She looked up at Opal who stretched out and started dancing as well. Then she was picked up in the long slender arms, pushed towards the two gems and they were one.

She had bubbled the gem. There was no reason for her to stay fused, yet she did. A part of her needed to stay together and so she did. Even though she was exhausted, even though she felt as though she was going to shatter with each step she took. She needed to go back to Steven. He was alone. This was meant to be an easy mission yet she had died. She hadn’t known her personally but some part of her had. 

“Steee-ven…” She had to sit on the warppad, she was too tall for the ceiling. Besides, she wasn’t sure she could even stand up anymore. Her four eyes were filled to the brim with tears and there he came. He was so small, so beautiful.  
“Who are you?” he asked. Not scared, recognising the two gems he could see, yet not recognising her. She didn’t even know who she was herself.  
Instead of answering she just picked up Steven in her hand, the one with a gem and pulled him closer, so she could feel his warmth. She was crying and she couldn’t stop.  
Before he could even ask her anything she started losing herself, slowly unfusing.  
“Sapphire!” Pearl gasped and ran towards the small blue gem. She didn’t respond. She was just curled together in a ball, trying to gain some warmth. She looked up when she felt a warm small hand on her shoulder.  
“Sapphy?” Amethyst looked so concerned. She bit her lip, the sound of Amethyst using that nickname was like a punch in the stomach. She sat up carefully. She couldn’t say anything. She was breaking apart. She was hurting in so many ways.  
“Where’s..” Steven started, but he was quickly shushed by Pearl. She looked up towards Steven, another tear falling from her eye. The look in his eyes when he realized was like another stab. 

The next days went fast. Maybe it was even weeks. She didn’t know. She just remembered being so so cold. She was laid in Stevens bed. He would bring her hot drinks that didn’t taste of anything. She didn’t care. She just needed to feel the warmth on her gem, inside of her. She had asked Pearl and Amethyst to fuse with her on multiple occasions. They had disagreed. Pity on their faces. Steven had offered to fuse with her multiple times. She had refused. She didn’t want him to feel her hurt, even if she needed to feel whole again. Even if everything in her body ached for it.  
They had taken Steven out on missions. Now that Garnet was gone and she was useless - you’re not useless, we’re just giving you time to mourn - they had needed him. Which meant that she was left alone, cold and hurting.  
She had never felt so useless, so terrible about herself. She had decided to leave the others multiple times, to retreat to some cave so the others didn’t have to deal with the hurt she radiated, but she couldn’t. She was even more scared of being alone and cold. Which was so incredibly selfish.

After what felt like a month and at the same time like a day she finally left. She decided she was nothing but an inconvenience. Every future she saw with her still being around the others was sad and grey. She brought nothing but negativity and hurt.  
She didn’t recognise where she warped to. She didn’t focus on her surroundings as she stumbled aimlessly around. 

She found other gems through the years. Each time she’d desperately try to fuse with them, using her future vision to know what they would do, efficiently trapping them. Once she caught them she’d press her cold body against theirs. Fusing never made her feel warm enough, their fear of her always ruining it.  
They all met the same faith, the ones who she didn’t fuse with, the ones she did. She’d crush them, rubbing the dust they left behind on her gem.  
As she started mutating, losing her sight, seeing nothing but heat, growing monstrous teeth and long sharp claws she lost her hope of fusing with anyone. It didn’t work anyway. She was too corrupted. No one could love her like this. Not even the one gem she remembered. The warm one.  
She stopped crushing their gems deliberately, instead rubbing herself against them violently and then finally swallowing them whole, needing to feel the warmth inside her again. She had forgotten why she did it.  
She started to do this routine with humans and animals too. Anything that was warm. She just needed to feel others warm bodies against hers. She needed someone to mend her insides. Like the warm one. The one whose name had been lost with everything else. Now that one was nothing but a foggy red figure in her head, radiating warmth that made her feel whole again. She needed to find that one again, no matter how many lives it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://glitterybun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
